


The Oral Fixation of Ray Kowalski

by damfina



Category: due South
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damfina/pseuds/damfina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is one thing about Fraser that isn’t perfect, it’s his mouth.  His smile is just a little crooked, yet unbearably sexy, with one twisted tooth peeking out at the corner.  But even in its imperfection it is breathtakingly perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oral Fixation of Ray Kowalski

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a line of David Tennant's from the TV film "Secret Smile", which seemed so dirty at the time, coming from his angelic face.

That mouth. 

I’ve kissed that mouth.

I’ve come in that mouth.

I’ve listened to a thousand Inuit stories told through that mouth.

If there is one thing about Fraser that isn’t perfect, it’s his mouth. His smile is just a little crooked, yet unbearably sexy, with one twisted tooth peeking out at the corner. But even in its imperfection it is breathtakingly perfect.

That mouth.

I can’t stop myself from watching his lips when he speaks. From thinking about how he runs that soft flat tongue along his bottom lip when he clearly has something to say, but isn’t quite ready to say it. 

Fraser on his knees, opening so willingly, taking me in, sucking me so soft with that mouth.

The first time I was so shocked I almost couldn’t get hard. Not until he looked up at me and wrapped his warm hand around me, a hungry look in his eyes as he took his first taste of me. And I watched myself disappear between his lips, into his deliriously wet heat.

That mouth.

I look down at Fraser and think about how many minutes, hours, maybe even days of my life I’ve spent staring at that mouth. He looks back up at me, nuzzling the zipper of my pants, hungrily seeking my cock. I drag him to his feet and smile at his bewildered expression.

He smiles back at me with a questioning expression, unsure of my intentions. I lean in and press my lips to his, running my tongue over that goddamned perfectly crooked tooth, claiming what is mine.

That mouth.


End file.
